undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Sokolov
Shawn Sokolov is a wrestler from the World of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance). Shawn Sokolov is a 2x World Champion, holding the CPW & EEW World Heavyweight Championship before each company's demise. XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & Hiatus Shawn Sokolov signed a contract with XWP on 19 July 2016. He made his XWP Debut on the second episode of Raw losing to Jackson Montgomery. After a long hiatus, he returned in the Wild Card Battle Royal to see who would join the Elimination Chamber match. He would be eliminated by Kev Deisal. In the WrestleMania Pre-Show, he would lose to Smackdown's PJ Skillz. Season 2 & 3: XWP NXT, NXT Champion & Heel Turn On the 17th of July 2017, it was announced that Shawn Sokolov has been sent to NXT to develop his skills and popularity to the XWP Fans. Shawn would make his XWP NXT Debut losing to Brandon Wolfe. At Take Over: Detroit, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Brandon Wolfe by DQ. At Take Over: Houston, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Mike House before getting beat down by Wolfpac's Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai, however he would be saved by his CPW teammates Mark Gun & Jesse Rage. At Take Over: Dublin, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Brendan X & Rocky Crippler to become the new XWP NXT Champion, with some help from his CPW teammates. At Take Over: Full Sail, Shawn Sokolov and the rest of Anarchy Gang would defeat The Wolfpac to retain the NXT Championship, ending the feud. At Take Over: Philadelphia, Shawn Sokolov would successfully defend the NXT Championship against DJ Hero, Brendan X & Adrian Styles in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match last eliminating Adrian Styles. At Summerslam's pre-show, he would successfully defend his NXT Title against DJ Hero in an NXT Showcase Match. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Sokolov will defend his NXT Championship against Adrian Styles. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Shawn Sokolov would defend his Title for the 4th time defeating Adrian Styles in the Main Event. At Take Over: Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic & Take Over: Brazil, Sokolov would successfully defend his NXT Championship against Brendan X & Jacob Steele respectively before entering the Elimination Chamber at XWP NXT Take Over: No Escape where he would last eliminate Johnny Extreme to retain the Championship. After the match he would be confronted by new NXT Wrestler and former Main Roster CAW DoggyDog who challenged him for the Title on the following NXT which Sokolov would accept. At Take Over: Pittsburgh, Sokolov would turn heel by defeating DoggyDog with help from his Anarchy Gang's Mark Gun & Jesse Rage ending the show with all 3 men still Champions (with Mark & Jesse winning the Tag Titles at Take Over: No Escape and retaining it earlier that night). At Take Over: Rumble & Holland, Sokolov would defeat Mohammad Khan & Undershock respectively to retain the NXT Title. At Take Over: New York, Shawn Sokolov's reign as NXT Champion would come to an end after Undershock was pinned in a Fatal 4 Way by DoggyDog in a match that also included Tech. Season 4: Main Roster Call-Up & 2x NXT Champion IWA (2016-present) Season 1: Injury, Return & Feud with Cycloper Shawn Sokolov would debut for IWA in the first show teaming with Cycloper beating the Silver Brothers. At Extreme Rules, they would lose to Tag Champs RKO after Cycloper turned on Sokolov. At Payback, Shawn would lose to Cycloper and get injured by his hands. After 6 Months being away, Sokolov returned and cost Cycloper the IWA Title. At Backlash, Sokolov would win his return match by Count Out. At Royal Rumble, Sokolov would defeat his former partner by Pinfall, becoming the first man to pin Cycloper in IWA. Sokolov competed in the Royal Rumble later on in the night and eliminated Cycloper, but Cycloper would get back in the ring and eliminate Shawn. At Elimination Chamber, Shawn Sokolov entered the Chamber but was the first eliminated by Brett Storm after a Storm Cutter. At WrestleMania, he would lose in a rivalry ending Last Man Standing match against Cycloper. Season 2: Championship Opportunities At Ruthless Aggression, Sokolov would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match for Jet Omega Elliot's UK Title but was unsuccessful after Mohammad Khan got pinned by Jet. In the first round of the King of the Ring, Shawn Sokolov would lose to DoggyDog. At Radioactive, Sokolov would defeat former IWA Champion Joshie P. EEW (2017-present) Feud with Brett Storm & United States Champion Shawn Sokolov would make his EEW Debut attacking Brett Storm after Storm's US Open Challenge at Summerslam. After the beat down, Shawn said that he is planning to win his first Title in his entire career, by beating Brett Storm. At EEW Reign of Terror, Shawn Sokolov would defeat Brett Storm to win the EEW United States Championship, his first championship in his CAW career. At Halloween in Hell, Shawn would retain his Title against Brett Storm. After the match, Brett Storm challenged Shawn to one final match for the US Title in which Brett's career is on the line. At Survivor Series, Sokolov would lose to Brett Storm, losing his US Title as a result. CPW (2017-Present) World Heavyweight Champion & Feud with Cycloper & Brett Storm Shawn Sokolov would compete at CPW's first CPV, Backlash, defeating Brett Storm & Cycloper in a Triple Threat Match after interference from an unknown CAW to win his first World Heavyweight Championship in his career. After the match, Shawn Sokolov and the unknown CAW attacked Brett Storm. At Roadblock, Shawn Sokolov will defend the CPW World Heavyweight Championship against Cycloper. At Money in the Bank, Shawn Sokolov will defend the World Title against Brett Storm. In Wrestling Finishers: * Rolling Elbow - 2018-Present * Big Boot/Discus Elbow Combo - 2017-Present * Discus Big Boot - 2016-2017; Used as a Signature afterwards * Electric Chair Rolling Elbow - 2016-2017; Used rarely afterwards Signatures * Discus Big Boot * Corkscrew Elbow Smash * Sitout Powerbomb * Elbow Smash Championships & Accomplishments EEW: *EEW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Final) *EEW United States Champion - 1x CPW: *CPW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Final) XWP: *XWP NXT Champion - 2x (Current) *Slammy Awards - 2 Times **NXT Superstar of the Year (2018, 2019) CAW Wrestling Observer: *Ranked No.22 in the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2019 *Match of the Year (2019) - XWP NXT Take Over New York *''5 Star Match'' (2018): XWP NXT Take Over: Dublin - Brendan X © vs. Rocky Crippler vs. Shawn Sokolov *''5.25 Star Match'' (2019): XWP NXT Take Over: New York - Shawn Sokolov © vs. DoggyDog vs. Tech vs. Undershock CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * 2018 Breakout Star Of The Year * 2019 Match Of The Year